The Castle of the Shadow Games
by Brood Mayran
Summary: The Millennium Items were lost, and their power forgotten. The year is now 1343 A.D. (Chapter 4!) The French king has returned home, and banquets all around! What? Joseph and Serenity are nobility! Tristan can't keep his mouth shut, can he...?
1. Into Lands Unknown

Brood: Hello all and welcome to my second large story, "The Castle of the Shadow Games."  
  
Zutsokaki: Run while you still can!  
  
Brood: Ahh, for you who don't know him, this is Zutsokaki, my co-host and takes the term "SIDEKICK" to a whole new level.  
  
Zutsokaki: Hurry! Go! Before the story starts!!!  
  
Brood: *sighs and clicks "post"* Enjoy! Myotsimon13, this one's for you, baby!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
~*~  
  
Long ago, in Ancient Egypt, items of great power were forged. But you know of that tale already, of the great battles and the courageous Pharoah that saved the world by sacrificing himself.  
  
The Millennium Items, believed lost, and holding more than one ancient spirt within their golden walls, lay dormant for many years.  
  
Tales of the power they weilded, however, pressed onwards through time.  
  
Future generations of Egyptians, long since conquered and reconquered by offending nations, listened to these tales with bated breath....Macedonians caught wind of these tales and hardly dared dream such power be hidden somewhere in that Nile land of gold and gods, and Alexander the Great himself led an expedition to wield this power, but to no avail.  
  
Once the Queen Pharoah Cleopatra, last of the Ptolemies and last Pharoah was dead, the new owners of Egypt, the Roman Empire took these tales and debated them. Some believed it old Egyptian superstition. Who was to believe a tale three thousand years old? But others said that these items and their power may have been the reason for the long prosperity of their land. A half-hearted expedition was launched, but once again, circumstances were not in their favor.  
  
As time passed and power passed from one nation to another, empires fell and rose, and new orders sprang up. These tales, now twisted with time and retelling, were nearly lost as there were few left who dared to remember.  
  
The year was now 1343 A.D, and our focus now turns far north of Egypt and it's occupiers.  
  
~*~  
  
A travelling minstrel stood in the torn, yet somehow peaceful city of Constantinople. This city was basically all that was left of the Byzantine Empire, and was currently, and had been for a while, under off and on again attacks by the Ottoman Turks.  
  
And he had journeyed this far, through the countless dangers, from his Mother Land of England, just to hear a story.  
  
He pulled his battered and moldy travelling cloak around his face and body a bit tighter as the night settled in. Once he had convinced the guards he wasn't a Turk spy, he wanted to look for the person who could tell him this story. But the realization that he was in the city that he had strived to come to had settled in with the night, and he knew that part of his quest was over, and subsequently, he felt more weary than he had in a long time.  
  
The man tugged on the rope that was attached to the muzzle and neck of a weary and small horse and together they trudged along into the darkening streets. People were leaving markets and disappearing into pubs or side streets, making their way to huts or homes.  
  
Soon enough, he came to a pub that looked slightly quieter than the usual loud pubs, and tied his horse up on a pole, and walked inside.  
  
His entrance was inconspicuous enough, striding through the small groups of drinkers and singers, gossipers and traders, and the occasonal bar wench or waitress. He stopped at the front counter and waited to be recognized by the bartender.  
  
The bartender paused and studied him when he did finally notice the traveller.  
  
"An englishman. I recognize your people on sight. What brings ye to this falling city?," the bartender said in accented english.  
  
"Travel and leisure my good friend, simply some leisure time. Hoping to hear a few good histories and songs of this city on my stay...."  
  
"Ye sure chose a hell of a time to visit our city. Ye must be a desperate man for a story indeed if that's all you're here for."  
  
"Just curious my good man, simply curious. Do you have lodging for a weary traveller this eve?"  
  
"I haves me one good room and one worse. Depends on yer money."  
  
The minstrel showed him enough money for a simple room, and was led to it by a busty blonde in a low cut corseted garb (Obviously trying to make a few extra coins for the night), and he threw his cloak on the chest beside the low bed, paid the girl to feed and water the horse, and fell over onto the bed for the night.  
  
In the morning, collected his things, washed up and paid for a large roll and a mug of ale to wake him up. Then he took his horse and began his inquiries.  
  
"Do you know of any storytellers around here?"  
  
He was met with many different responses.  
  
"Stories!? These days?"  
  
"You're a few coins short of a purse, young man."  
  
"Why are you interested in a story right now?"  
  
"Ah'll tell ya a story if ya buy me a pint o' ale, m'boy!"  
  
By the time it was mid-afternoon, he was beginning to feel a bit perturbed. He, as a minstrel to the King of England himself, had always been interested in tales. Then he heard a whisper among old men that people in these regions knew a great tale of the lost lands of Egypt, where great tombs that reached to the sky, and awesome cat statues lay in the sun. Never before these whispers had he ever felt such a great need. He knew that he had to hear these tales, for never before had anyone in his guild heard any such oddity.  
  
And he needed a vacation. The constant warring between England and the Franks was really tearing apart his home, and had already lost an older brother to the war. Of course, when he got closer to Constantinople, he realized that the last of the Byzantines weren't faring much better.  
  
Finally though, it seemed that the Lord had decided to reward the minstrel for his odd efforts.  
  
"Pardon me, kind lady, but could you please tell me of any bards or storytellers here in this city of yours?" He had stopped an old woman, her hair gray and frazzled, sticking out in clumps from under her excuse for a shawl. Her nose was crooked and fairly long, she sneered at the young man.  
  
"Bards? Storytellers? I only know of one such person, and he is my grandson. He was taught many mysterious tales by his father, my son- in-law...." She gave off the very aura of creepyness, but the minstrel could forget that.  
  
It suddenly felt as if the weight of his own horse was off of his back. "Good, good lady, can you please take me to your grandson? I am a travelling minstrel...."  
  
"Yes yes yes, I figured that. Come with me, but be warned, he won't simply tell these tales for other minstrels to use."  
  
"Does he know any of forgotten lands or mysterious powers?" Those were the main whispers of the old men in the dark corners of England. This was what he was after.  
  
"Why, I think he knows one......"  
  
After saying that, the crone fell silent. They walked along the populated streets, most making way for them due to the horse. After about ten slow minutes, they stopped outside of a small and shabby hut. The old woman opened the door and motioned for the man to tie up his horse and come inside. He did so, and stepped into the dark and dingy room.  
  
Following her farther, he came to a dinner table, made shoddily and encircled by four equally shoddy stools. There was a single loaf of bread in the center of the table, and the man's stomach growled as he realized he had had nothing since breakfast that morning.  
  
"Grandson! Come in to see your Granny!!"  
  
A young man's voice called back from the back of the hut. "Grandmother? You're back from running errands early..." A teen boy with long blonde hair and a dirty face and tunic walked out from what only could be the bedroom of the house. He immediately noticed the stranger standing next to his grandmother. "Did you bring a guest for us, Grandmother?"  
  
"Why yes my boy, I did. He has traveled a long way for an oddly simple purpose, and I think you should indulge the man."  
  
"Me? What can I do?" His brown eyes narrowed in confusion, and he sat down in a stool, grabbing for the bread.  
  
"NOT until dinner, boy!! Honestly, no brain in that head of yours, just like your father...."  
  
"Sorry Grandmother......" He tilted his head downwards, blonde hair falling into his face.  
  
"Now boy, he wants to hear your stories."  
  
At this, the young teen's head shot up. "My stories!? You mean the one of the games?"  
  
"I would suppose that would be the one, sonny."  
  
At this, the minstrel spoke out of confusion. "Wait....I heard that he knew stories of mystery and of forgotten times and power!"  
  
The old woman looked at him. "You'll see where games come into this."  
  
The young man looked him up and down. "Why do you want to hear these stories, englishman?"  
  
So he was pegged as english even by a young teen. Oh well. "I am a minstrel for the King of England, and master of tales. I heard old men speaking back in my mother land of these tales that you seem to know, and for some reason, I knew that I had to come and hear these. Could you tell them to me?"  
  
The young man stared at him for a long moment. "I don't know if I should, but I'm urged to as I haven't told them in such a long time."  
  
The minstrel held his breath.  
  
".............I've decided. I'll tell you my story. I was told this by my father, and he told me that every word was true. You may not believe it or not, but he said it was all true, and most of it IS unbelieveable."  
  
The minstrel broke out into a great grin. "Thank you good boy. Pray tell, may I have your name before you begin?" He sat down in the stool across from the boy.  
  
"Why yes, certainly. My name is Joseph Wheelman."  
  
~*~  
  
Brood: Wheee!! Three guesses as to who the kid is!!  
  
Zutsokaki: Weeeelll....I could NEVER guess at all!!!  
  
Brood: I thought so. Everyone review nicely for me please and tell me how you liked it! More familiar faces coming soon! I'll be using dub names for just about everyone, since nobody in this is going to be living in Japan, so NYAH! LOL! I hope you all liked this, more soon!!! 


	2. Arriving at England

Brood: Wow! I'm flattered with the praise this first chapter got! *Even though it WAS only two reviews...*grumble grumble**   
  
Zutsokaki: HAHA!!! Told you they wouldn't like it!  
  
Brood: *sticks tounge out at* You be quiet! Anyway, I would like more feedback from readers, since it gives me an idea what you guys like when I write! So why not indulge me a bit! Zatken-chan and Ieyre-chan, THANKS for the warm fuzzy feeling!!! Here's chapter 2!!!  
  
(Quick note, some characters WILL be OOC, since they have been born and raised in England, Constantinople, and France, so of course circumstances and a whole different time age would change certain points.)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"^.....^" = spoken in a different language.  
  
~*~  
  
Far away from the humble beginnings of our tale, a young prince was striding along the halls of the castle in which he lived. The dark stone walls of the hallways were chill and dank, as was expected in this rainy weather.   
  
His own room, he thought with a small smile, was outfitted comfortably with a fireplace and a large bed, filled with only the finest of feathers and made from the best of fabrics. He felt a short pang of guilt when he thought that he had all that comfort when his subjects lived in poverty and the anguish of war, but he had to put it out of his mind quickly. His father always taught him to preserve the kingdom first, then help the people within. And currently, the kingdom was in danger, and had been for some time.  
  
In fact, the aforementioned king was who the Crown Prince of England was going to see. His father had summoned him to the throne room, and it was his duty as prince to answer those summons. Servants scuttled out of his way, bowing as they went, and passing nobles gave a short bow, and the prince nodded his head graciously in return.  
  
When he reached the large set of double doors, intricately carved, the herald dashed nervously inside through a servants side door to announce him.  
  
"His Royal Majesty, The Crown Prince Yugi of England!," he heard boom through the doors. The doors were then swept open wide, and the prince walked forward through the spacious hall to his father, the King Solomon. Prince Yugi gave a small bow and waited until the king nodded back. Then Yugi rose to stand next to his father.  
  
"Father, why dost thou summon me to thine presence?"  
  
The greying king sighed shortly, as if looking for the words to say. After another sigh, he began. "My son, I hast summoned thou for one purpose. Our many soldiers on the Frankish front are losing their fighting spirit, and I believe that now is the time for their heralded prince to go to the battle front and raise the dropping spirits. And speaking of heralds, I've TRIED to tell that one over there," the king nodded to the nervous looking one who announced Yugi, "that he dost not need to announce thine presense to thee...."  
  
Yugi smiled. "I am aware of that, I just like to maketh him squirm."  
  
The king smiled back and gave his son a jovial clap on the shoulder. Then he lowered his voice and dropped to the easier speaking of the peasants.  
  
"My son, what do you say to leaving for the Frankish front tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm not sure father.....are we not expecting the Duke around that time?" The seventeen year old prince narrowed his deep violet eyes, keeping his voice lowered like his fathers, using the easy peasant dialect as well. "I believe I volunteered to guide him around, if I'm not mistakened....."  
  
"Oh...that's correct, isn't it? I don't know why you'd lower yourself to a mere guide, but if you insist...."  
  
"Well I heard he's around my age, a bit young for a duke."  
  
"He's eighteen. His father died last winter in the war, and he's currently searching for a bride. He hopes to find one while staying on our premises. He wants to find a suitable duchess, and I am more than certain that our own noble ladies are up to his expectations."  
  
"Most young noble ladies are already engaged, father."  
  
"Which is why YOU, my son, remain unengaged....FOR THE MOMENT." He accented those words instead of raising his voice, for this wasn't a conversation for servants ears. "We may end up simply finishing the war soon and have you marry a Frankish noble girl, or princess, if there is any. I'm sure there are." His voice dripped with the certainty that the English would finish this ongoing war with the Franks any day soon.  
  
Prince Yugi winced slightly. He had heard unflattering things of Frankish women.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
The travelling minstrel was still simply awed by the things he had heard from young Joseph Wheelman. His head spun as he turned the details, as slim and broken as they were, over in his head again and again. They were no longer inside the small hut, but at the insistance of the minstrel, were preparing to sneak out of Constantinople together.  
  
~*~/FLASHBACK/~*~  
  
"Your grandmother and I have spoken. We agree that you should come to England with me, young man."  
  
Joseph's eyes widened in a sudden panic, and his brown eyes seemed to shake within their sockets with his sudden confusion.  
  
"But.....my home here in Constantinople!!  
  
"But you MUST come back with me to England, and tell this story to the king himself! I thought I could go back and do that, but I know that this story is told by you too well for me to match! Young man, you could also make a better life for yourself! What is your trade?"  
  
This news seemed to spin Joseph's head in three directions. "I-i'm....a....stable boy...."  
  
"But what is your apprenticeship?"  
  
"Oh! I'm trying to become a stable owner and cart-maker!"   
  
"Wonderful my lad! You could come to England and open up a stable with a sutable partner that won't cheat you! The army needs good strong horses, and I've heard much about the horse qualities here in Constantinople!"  
  
Joseph looked helplessly at his Grandmother. "Grandmother? You agreed to all of this?"  
  
The old woman looked sad for a moment, then shook the look off of her face. "It's true, you could make a better life for yourself in England. And you could get away from the attacks of those awful Turks....."  
  
The boy's face seemed to expand to accomidate the widening of his eyes. "Grandmother! But who will care for you!? You know that Sere won't let me go alone!" Joseph stood quickly, hair bouncing over his eyes.   
  
The minstrel shook the mention of another name out of his mind as the Grandmother responded to Joseph's protest.  
  
"Don't worry for me....I have friends and neighbors who could watch over an old woman like me. But be careful.....you father disappeared trying to get to England himself...."  
  
Joseph's eyes widened and he looked at the minstrel. "You came from England and made it here ALIVE!?"  
  
"I took certain routes. You know, AWAY from the armies and the fighting?"  
  
".......Right.....but there is just one more thing......." Joseph looked down and he scuffed at the floor with his beaten up thin boot.  
  
The minstrel cocked his head and looked at Joseph. "Yes?"  
  
The old woman looked at Joseph with understanding eyes. "I know what he means. She won't stay here if he goes."  
  
The minstrel's eyes shot up to the woman. "She!?" That name that Joseph spouted a moment ago....a girl! On a trip like this!? "Now I don't think a woman would want to make this trip, even to go with her love--"   
  
"It's not a girl he's courting. It's his younger sister." The woman looked at him with grave eyes, and the minstrel nearly swayed down to the stool again. A young girl coming with them....this was going to be slow progress indeed....  
  
"....................How old is the girl?," he asked after a quiet moment.  
  
"She's seen fifteen summers."  
  
"Fifteen?" At least that wasn't TOO young.....it would still be slow though. Damn it all.  
  
"Listen to me, silly boy...." Joseph looked up at his Grandmother, sadness clouding his brown eyes. "I want you to leave tonight. When I was in the market today, I heard scouts rumors that another attack will be started tomorrow morning. I want you three gone tonight! Do you understand me, boy?"  
  
A tear threatened to fall as Joseph nodded. His whole life was about to change, and he only knew it was because opportunity had come knocking, and his Grandmother only wanted him to take it.  
  
"Don't you start blubbering on me, you stupid boy. Start packing your things, immediately. Get your sister and tell her what's about to happen." Her attentioned snapped to the minstrel with amazing speed. "You! I want you to find the easiest route out of here!"  
  
And just like that, the woman's word was carried out. The minstrel left, and Joseph went to talk to his sister, who was apprenticing a seamstress at the time. She had accepted the news with amazing clarity and calm, nodding her agreement that she'd never let her dear older brother go anywhere like this without her. She left to get ready to leave and arrange for a family friend to care for their grandmother, and was ready to go by nightfall.  
  
Joseph had been granted permission by their grandmother to take their only horse with them, which was amazingly strong and healthy looking considering the family's poverty. That must be where most of the family income goes, the minstrel thought absently upon first seeing the beast.  
  
The minstrel had decided upon his entrance route to leave the city, and had a few tricks up his sleeve to help get them all to England safely. His father hadn't been a spy for nothing, after all.  
  
Upon seeing Joseph's sister, the minstrel couldn't help thinking that this trip probably wouldn't be as burdensome as he had moped about all day long. She seemed a determined girl for her age, standing tall when packing her few worldly possesions onto their family horse. She had reddish hair that reached down to her waist, with a ragged handkerchief covering the top. She shared her strong brown eyes with her brother, but seemed to carry a more calm and consistency in them than her brother did, as he was obviously a victim of emotion at times.   
  
After a tearful goodbye between the grandchildren and their grandmother, they set out quietly into the night, and here they were all now.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So which way are we heading?" Joseph whispered as they neared the edge of the city. The night gave them all the cover they needed within the city walls, but once outside of them, they'd have to move quickly.  
  
"We're going to a small unguarded entrance I used getting into this city. There's a path closeby that will take us around the Turkish camps," the minstrel whispered back. He held the lead rope on his own horse, and Joseph held the other to the larger horse, and his sister walked beside their horse, a firm hand on the saddle. She would absently run her hand over the glossy brown coat now and again, seeming to be in a daze as she walked.  
  
To the great luck of the small group, the Turks seemed to be preoccupied as the travellers went by. At the relatively safe distance of five hundred feet, they crept by slowly, as to not alert the scouts at the edges of the camp, using foliage as cover to it's fullest extent. By the bustle in the camps, it did seem like they were preparing for something like another battle. The old woman's rumors seemed to be true. Joseph shuddered as they went by, and stole one last look at his birth home before they went downhill and out of sight.  
  
Over the course of the weeks that followed, the minstrel taught Joseph to hunt for the game on the lands, first by bow and arrow (which he seemed to have a natural knack for), and then knife throwing (which he was less sufficient at, but his sister tried it once after begging for a moment and did fairly well), then finally sword play.   
  
Since the minstrel really didn't have swords on him, they used broad wooden sticks whittled down with the throwing knives. The first day of those lessons, seven weeks into the travelling, Joseph got knocked down and "killed" five times, his sister cheering him on the whole time. She was currently cooking up a young fawn that Joseph had shot with the bow, and would glance up from the fire now and again to watch.  
  
They were currently at the edge of a forest close to the oceanside on the northern European border, and were about to cross the border into France. The minstrel was certainly not looking forward to that one little bit. They would have to go quicker and quieter once in Frankish territories, as the scouts would be everywhere and looking for English spies.   
  
They would cross through a valley in the mountains, which he was certain wasn't being watched right now, and go along the northern border of the territories until they came to port he'd docked at from his journey across the Channel.  
  
In the two weeks that followed, things went smoothly (except for one run in with a wild and lone wolf, but Joseph's sister threw a knife at it's neck, barely saving the minstrel) until they arrived at the small port city.  
  
They had stopped at a pub, the minstrel looking for a mercenary type of sailor who'd take them across the Channel with barely any questions.   
  
Unfortuneately, most of them were hired, and the one that wasn't, liked asking.  
  
"^What's the cargo?^," a surly and sour looking middle-aged man asked in French, staring down at the now diminuitve seeming minstrel.  
  
"^Just me, the two young ones, and the horses.^," the minstrel replied. He'd picked up the language from his spy father, and used it to get his way through the Frankish lands his first go through to Constantinople.  
  
The sailor frowned, looking over the teens. "^Why the children? What's their importance?^"  
  
The minstrel thought quickly, then a candle flickered on in his head. "^Foriegn slaves. I'm taking them to sell across the Channel^"  
  
"^What country do they hail from? They don't look like our kind...^"  
  
"^They are Byzantine.^"  
  
"^Quite a long way. Why did ye not sell them sooner?^" He was obviously trying to find any fault in the minstrel's story whatsoever. A rat scuttled by Joseph, and his sister saw it and gave a small gasp, clasping to her brother's arm.  
  
"^I can get better prices across the Channel.^" The minstrel replied quickly.  
  
Obviously the sailor was tired of asking questions, so he simply pointed out of the window where the port was. "^I'm going to buy a cat for the ship and then I'll be setting sail. Be ready to go in about half an hour. The price is twenty silver pieces.^" The minstrel nodded, his face screwed up at the mention of the high price, and turned to the two others as the sailor walked away.  
  
The minstrel lowered his voice as he spoke to them, in case there were any Frankish listening to them talking. It wouldn't do them any good to be heard speaking English in Frankish lands. "Alright, we have passage. I had to tell the sailor that you were slaves, so look the part while we're passing the Channel, alright? It shouldn't take more than thirty to fourty-five minutes to get across, understand?"  
  
Joseph nodded and his sister stared at him, holding the reins to the minstrel's horse.  
  
When the sailor returned, they boarded the ship, and the minstrel took the teens below deck after tying up the horses in a secure area on deck. He told the teens to stay where they were, and not to speak at all, and then he went up on deck.  
  
The ride went as smoothly as possible up until docking on the English side of the Channel. The minstrel brought up the teens and untied the horses, and the began to disembark, the minstrel holding out the small pouch of twenty silver pieces. But the sailor instead touched Joseph's sister's hair and looked her over. She shivered and edged closer to her brother and the minstrel for cover.  
  
"^I've changed my mind. Keep the silver, but give the girl to me.^"  
  
The minstrel's eyes widened, and the two others could guess what the sailor wanted. Even though they couldn't understand the Frankish language, the could very well understand that strange glimmer behind his eyes.  
  
"^I'm sorry, but I can't sell her to you without her brother. They work best together.^"  
  
"^I don't think she'll need her brother for the kinds of work I have in mind for her.....^"  
  
The minstrel hid a shiver that ran down his spine and tried to think of something. "^Well, to tell you the truth my good man, I already have a buyer in these parts for them, which is another reason I needed you to bring me across the Channel instead of selling them in our fine France.^"  
  
The sailor frowned deeply. "^Why did ye simply not tell me this when I first proposed ye give her to me?^"  
  
"^Well, I thought you wouldn't want her if you had to take her brother as well...but even so, she is worth more than one trip across the Channel. She's in top physical form, as is her brother. They're worth at least twenty GOLD pieces each. But I must go and take my cargo to their buyer. But I thank you for the safe passage, and if I see a fine female slave, I'll be sure to send her your way.^"  
  
The sailor frowned again and all but snatched the silver pouch from the minstrel. "^If ye can, try and find one with that hair color. It's interesting and I like it.^"  
  
The minstrel plastered on a smile and let the teens and horses off of the ship. Joseph let out a deep sigh and whispered, "I am SO glad you got Sere out of that....."  
  
"I couldn't let her become the wench of a Frankish sailor, now could I? Now listen to me young man, we're not out of the dark yet. We still have some travel yet ahead of us."  
  
Joseph nodded and his sister looked gratefully at the minstrel. He nodded at her with a small smile and they passed through the small port village with no trouble at all.  
  
Either the fighting must have died down or it moved farther away, but the minstrel found his trip back to the castle through the forest wilderness much more simple than his trip to Constantinople. He really had to thank the good Lord for providing them with safe travel, good water and grasses for the horses, and good game, and sheer luck. He'd put that on his To Do parchment.   
  
About a week later, the minstrel and his group found their way to the outskirts of the city surrounding the grand castle of the King Solomon of England. The minstrel felt a horrible pang in his heart as he realized just how much he missed his home.  
  
"Come, come young ones! I wish to see my mother!" The minstrel nearly ran to the gates, but Joseph grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait my friend....I'm frightened. Sere is also....we've never been here to England....it does seem more peaceful than our own home in Constantinople...but we're not sure....."  
  
The minstrel took Joseph by his shoulders. "Don't dwell on it much Joseph. Things are good here. It will be a good place to live. You and your sister will be happy, I'm sure...Now come...I wish to see my home...."  
  
"As do I...." came the soft reply of Joseph, and the minstrel squeezed his shoulder while leading the others into the city.  
  
After walking around through the many turns and rough streets, they finally found a nice thatched roof home standing between a bakery and a small cart of fruits being sold by an older man.  
  
The minstrel all but threw the door open and walked inside after tying up the horses outside.  
  
"MOTHER!!!!!" The minstrel's voice rang into the hut, and suddenly, an older woman with brown hair drawn from her face bustled in, eyes wide and surprised.  
  
"TRISTAN!!!! It 'tis you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She ran forward and grabbed the minstrel in a tight hug. "Oh my son, I thought I'd never see you again! After I'd heard that you'd left the castle on a trip towards the Frankish territories, I became to worried!!"  
  
The minstrel, called Tristan, grasped his mother in an equally tight hug. "Mother, I've been to the Byzantine lands! And I've brought friends with me!" He motioned towards Joseph and his sister, and his mother's head darted towards them.  
  
"Ooh! Byzantine children! Why ever did you bring them!?"  
  
  
  
"Their grandmother wanted them to leave the city, and requested I take them with me. I couldn't say no, really. There are the Turkish people who besiege the city, and it's not too safe to wander about."  
  
"Ooh the dears! Why don't we all get something to eat! Your brother and sister will be back here soon from the errands I sent them on....my goodness, in all your nineteen years did I think my son would make a journey like this....."  
  
Joseph strode up to Tristan with a grin and spoke in his ear. "Nineteen, eh? By the way you called me "young man" all this time and acted the way you did, I could have sworn you were older than that!"  
  
Tristan grinnned back. "A trip such as ours tends to age a man! You look not a day over twenty one! Once we get you cleaned up though, I'm sure you'll be back to your seventeen year old self!"  
  
Joseph's sister walked up to Tristan's mother, and spoke softly to her.  
  
"Madam, thank you for your hospitality, and if there's anything I can do to help...."  
  
"Ooh dear, you don't have to help if you don't want to! You just got here! You're new to these lands and you need a rest! Why don't you just sit down over there...."  
  
Joseph's sister would hear none of that though. Finally she got her way and got to peel potatoes for a stew Tristan's mother would be cooking up.  
  
Once the stew was done and the three travellers had cleaned up, dinner was ladeled out to them in wooden bowls, and they began to eat.  
  
"Ooh my goodness, I'm so rude! I've forgotten to ask your friend's names, my Tristan! Why don't you introduce them to me!"  
  
Tristan grinned at his mother widely and gestured to Joseph. "This is Joseph Wheelman," Joseph waved kindly from behind his quickly disappearing stew, "And this is his younger sister, Sere."  
  
She peeked up from her bowl and looked at Tristan's mother. "Actually, my name is Serenity, but everyone just calls me Sere."  
  
At that time, Tristan's younger brother and sister burst in, holding a few fruits and some breads.   
  
"Mumma, mumma! The market man tried to rob us of a few extra coins by saying that the bread was freshly baked....."  
  
"Mumma! The fruits man said that there were no vermin on the apples, but I saw a fly......" They both tried speaking at the same time, very quickly. Then they immediately stopped at the same time, spotting their older brother and his friends.  
  
"TRISTAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!!!" They cried at the same time, both rushing him and hugging him fiercely, dropping the foods on the chair by the door.  
  
"Mumma said that you were in danger and that the Franks would get you....."  
  
"Zing! With their arrows! And she said that they could make metal fly through great big metal holes....."  
  
"But you're back and have no holes in your or anything........."  
  
  
  
"I bought bread all by myself today!"  
  
"Woah woah woah!!!" Tristan held up a hand to calm his siblings. "Terya, Timothy, one at a time, PLEASE!"  
  
"Sorry Big Brother......" they chorused.  
  
"Tell us all about your trip!" Terya piped. She was a small girl who had her short brown hair hidden under a handkerchief, and a simple skirt and tunic top. Tristan noticed with a small smile that she had gotten taller.   
  
"Yeah! I wanna hear about the Franks!" Timothy added his own two pence. Timothy was the youngest of the children, and had his mid-neck brown hair tied back with a thick piece of brown string. He too, had gotten taller.   
  
Tristan sighed, realizing he'd been away far too long. "Fine, I'll tell you all about it! First off, I had trouble getting across the Channel to the Frankish lands......"  
  
As Tristan spoke, it became extremely obvious to Joseph and his sister why he had become a palace minstrel at such a young age. He wove into his peaceful travel story tales of harrowing escapes, close calls, and even had to escape a battle happening around him. He told of how he'd stolen into Constantinople in the dead of night, slipping past fifty guards and more.  
  
Then he told of how he'd come across Joseph and his sister, being harrassed by a Turk in city walls, and how he'd courageously saved them from being taken prisoner. Then suddenly the city became very unsafe, and they had to escape amidst the pillaging and the dangers, slipping past the whole of the Turkish army, fifty thousand strong, only one hundred feet away from their rightmost flanks.  
  
Next came the many dangers of bringing them back to England, past raging rivers and dodging Frankish arrows and cannon fire from ambushers, and how Joseph had been brave with a bow, taking down a whole fifty Frankish men to save them from capture and certain death.  
  
As Tristan got to the part where they had to stow away on a vermin infested ship with no cats at all, Joseph and Serenity and Tristan's family was so absorbed into this tale that the siblings from Constantinople almost felt in the daze that his storytelling put them in that it was all true, and that Serenity actually did have to break the great giant sailor's nose to get them safely off of the ship, and that Tristan's horse really did nearly get swept down a river, if it weren't for passing performer men to help Joseph and Tristan get the horse safely out.  
  
".............and how, here we are, before you and quite miraculously, unharmed!" Tristan finished with a flourish. The spell was broken, and Joseph and his sister were yanked back to reality with a sudden jolt.  
  
"Ooh children, don't believe your brother's tall tales now.........." Tristan's mother began.  
  
"--and and and those Franks and Turks must have been scary!! Did you really..."  
  
"Brother!!! Did the guards really nearly see your horse as you tried to push it through the cracks in walls!!!"  
  
"--and did Joseph really hit all fifty of the Frankish men right between the eyes!? That's really amazing!"  
  
"Of course, of course!!! Would I ever tell you, my own flesh and blood, a lie?" Tristan winked at his mother, who only smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Ooh, come now children, help me put away the groceries that you got for your mother now......" She gave her son one more hug. "Now I'm sure you'll be wanting to check in at the castle, so I'll see you when you manage to get back, my son. Will you be taking your friends with you?"  
  
"Of course mother, I think Joseph has information interesting to the King....."  
  
"He may want to hear of the warring in the Byzantine empire....yes yes....well, watch yourself anyway son, there's a Duke coming today, and his entourage will be coming right down the main road. So make sure to keep to the sides if you hear trumpets, right?"  
  
"Yes mother. I'll see you later, and tell Terya and Timothy goodbye for me."  
  
"I will, my son."  
  
And with that, Joseph, Sere, and Tristan left. As they rode down the street, Joseph and Sere looked at everything, sometimes turning around to get better glances at everything. Women were bustling about holding baskets of foods, and men were bartering on the streets for simple things like horseshoes and cloths. A bakery they passed filled the surrounding area with the smell of rising bread, and they had to pause a moment to make sure that a passing chicken didn't get squashed under their horses.  
  
"Are you sure our horses will be alright here?" Joseph asked, finally giving some attention to Tristan, and patting the flank of his great horse.  
  
"Of course, mother will take care of them. Your horse is amazing, I wouldn't be surprised if she takes extra special care of him. I'm sure we have enough feed. You do good with your horse."  
  
Joseph flushed, but then turned around to catch a glimpse of a blacksmith shop. "I'll be....everything is so different here. Even though they have smithies and everything, it's all just so.....different...."  
  
Sere nodded in agreement as they neared the central gates to the inner city walls. They were opened for them, Joseph marvelling at their condition, and the continued travelling. Sere nearly got off the horse from behind her brother as they passed a dressmaker's shop, but kept her composure.   
  
Then they came upon the castle gates, to the outer areas. After announcing to the guards who he was, the doors opened.  
  
Joseph looked confused a bit. "Why do they open the doors immediately for a minstrel?"  
  
Tristan glanced up at Joseph, as he had to since his horse was smaller. "The Prince Yugi had ordered me to report in to him upon my return. I am called Tristan Storyteller here."  
  
Joseph nodded in some form of understanding as they heard trumpets blare quite a ways behind them.  
  
"Ahh, that must be the entourage of the Duke that mother told me about. We will be in the inner cloister of the castle before the get here, so let's just keep going, shall we?"  
  
"Wait! A duke? What's that?" Sere looked down on Tristan, and he sighed a bit.   
  
  
  
"A duke is a high ranking land owner and official in England. The wife of a duke is called a duchess."  
  
"Oooh.....I understand now." The continued forward, and after announcing his presence to the next set of guards, they were in the inside. A stable boy came and gathered their horses upon dismounting, and they walked along to the main doors of the castle.  
  
"Who comes to these doors of the king?" said a doorman looking down upon Tristan.  
  
"Ooh Mako, you know who I am!!" Tristan smiled, and Mako Doorman's face lit up with understanding.   
  
"TRISTAN MY GOOD FRIEND!! YOU'VE RETURNED!!!!" He then caught Tristan into a crushing hug, and Tristan gaped like a fish out of water until his lungs were safe once more. "Tristan my good fellow! You must tell me of your journeys later after you've had your audience with the Prince! Come, come on in!! Ooh, you have friends with you as well! Well, welcome friends of Tristan Storyteller!" They were ushered in with such a friendly force that it nearly overwhelmed them all.  
  
"Remember to tell me of your journeys later on!!!" After Tristan promised, he and the other two continued on to the main doors of the audience hall.  
  
"Hello Herald. Is the Prince in the audience hall at this moment?"  
  
The skittish looking herald nodded. "But right now, he's in audience with the king, preparing for the Duke's arrival....but....this notice here, given to me a week ago, said that you were to see the Prince immediately upon your arrival.....but he's with the King...."  
  
"Sere...." Joseph whispered in awe to his sister. "We haven't been here yet a day, and we are to see the King and Prince of this land...."  
  
"Yes brother," she whispered back, "It is very amazing....."  
  
"Why don't you," started Tristan, "simply announce me, and ask if I should be admitted. Would that suit your needs, herald?"  
  
The herald seemed to relax from his constant debating. "W-why yes...that should be just fine...." The herald opened the servants door and disappeared.  
  
"Announcing the party of Tristan Storyteller! Should I admit them, your Royal Majesties?" boomed a voice very unlike the skittish speaking voice of the herald.  
  
There came a surprised tone, more than likely the prince, and after a moment, the large doors swung open.  
  
~*~  
  
Brood: Woot! The travellers are now in the presence of the King and Prince! Yay! Next chapter, a peek into the Millennium Items and a bit of story on the Frankish fronts! We also get to meet the Duke that you've heard so much about this chapter! Yay! Aren't you all just SO excited!!  
  
Zutsokaki: *coughs* I'll bet they're not.  
  
Brood: Shaddap you. Myotsimon! Email me with a physical profile so I can write you in, buddy!  
  
Zutsokaki: Why would ANYONE want to be written into a story like this?  
  
Brood: .......................*whaps Zutsokaki with an empty Pringles can, which she had emptied in her writing efforts* Until next time everyone! Ja ne! 


	3. New Faces, Not All of Them Good

Brood: Another week, another chapter.....*ssiiiggghhh*  
  
Zutsokaki: *vacuuming the living room and whistling a jauntly little tune* I can't wait!  
  
Brood: *grins* Of course you can't....heheheh....Myotsi-kun, this one's for you man!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
*Somewhere hidden in the deep forests of England*  
  
"Master Menenox, tell me again why we did not assail those three travellers?" A young man sat on a large flat boulder on the middle of a large clearing, chewing thoughfully on a piece of dried meat and wrapping his dark cloak about his body.  
  
"Because, my very understanding apprentice, I felt as if they had nothing of worth on their persons." The master sat across from his student, chewing on his own piece of meat, but also setting down a large bag that clinked as if there were things inside of it that really weren't his to begin with. Beside them he set his bow and arrows, and lay down his belt of throwing daggers. His long dark hair waved about him as the wind blew, and he looked over at his apprentice through the billowing strands.  
  
"Master......I just don't understand. Maybe I will when I've learned under you longer." The Master glanced at his apprentice, a boy with white hair and large thoughtful brown eyes. The innocent looking sort, not the kind to be apprentice to a Master Thief.  
  
But when a whole village lay decimated at the hands and arrows of the Frankish armies, the thief had gone trying to loot whatever booty the armies had left. Picking through the burnt and maimed bodies of the innocent men who'd died defending their land, the women who'd attemped to defend their homes, and the children who's defences failed them, he'd found instead was a boy of about eight years old, with hair that had been shocked pure white, more than likely due to his horrifying experiences as the sole survivor of the village. He'd been found cradling the body of an older girl with white-blonde hair, and muttering "...Amane....Amane...." over and over again.  
  
The thief had considered selling him as a slave to make up for the spoils that he couldn't find, but in surprise, he felt pity for this boy. Well, since he'd never had an apprentice before...he thought he'd give it a shot. He took the boy from the village after humoring him one thing, a burial for his Amane, and brought him to his forest home to learn.  
  
That was one instance where the thief's mind had surprised him, and today was another instance. Three travellers, with only two horses and a few weapons, had passed by. Two boys and one girl. Not very old, yet travelling alone. Rou, the boy, had almost immediately began preparations for their "Wounded and Alone" routine, where he'd lie in the road and moan for assistance, and then the Master would then procede to rob them of their things when they weren't looking, when the Master had stopped Rou.  
  
"Not these. They don't have anything." Rou had looked at him oddly, but shrugged under the dominance of his Master, and simply followed him as the Master tracked the three. When other highway bandits had attempted to jump out at them, Rou and the Master had ambushed them, and kept them safe.  
  
Again, the Master had no clue why he was doing this, but he had an odd feeling that these people needed to make it to their destination safely. Twice more they had to stop bandits from getting them, and once he even heard the brunette boy mention their good luck on not having to fight bandits. The Master had snorted on this and muttered, "Luck, nothing!"  
  
Once they were safe within city walls, Rou had looked at him oddly and they had gone back to one of their encampments. Once they were back, they lapsed into the conversation that Rou had started by asking about his Master's leiniance.  
  
Even though this Master Bandit himself was unsure why he spared these travellers, he felt as if they had some purpose to serve yet. Shrugging of his own uncertainity and his apprentices looks, he pulled out some dried meats for himself and began chewing.  
  
~*~ In the Royal Castle of the Franks ~*~  
  
"C'est ton père!!"  
  
"EUH!? MON PÈRE!?"  
  
"C'est vrai!!! Le Roi se retourne!!"  
  
"Oh là là!!! Non...non..."  
  
"Oui! Oui!!" (1)  
  
The servants were in an uproar. The king was returning, and one of them took the liberty of informing the Princess of the Franks that he was on his way. He had been on one of the battle fronts for about a month now, leaving a steward, his own brother the Grand Duke, and his daughter, in charge, the Princess to a much lesser extent than the Grand Duke.  
  
"PRINCESSE TEÁRESSE-MARIE!!"  
  
"Oh là là......... Le quel est?"  
  
"C'EST TON...."  
  
"OUI OUI OUI!!! MON PÈRE!!!!" (2) She practically yelled at the poor over excited servant. When the now horrified servant had scuttled off, she scuffed her dainty pink slippers into the floor muttering, "Zut, zut, et zut..." (3) over and over again. She didn't want her father returning. Her uncle, the Grand Duke, had left a few things in a mess, and she just KNEW that she'd be blamed for it.  
  
Suddenly, a door opened after a small knock. A girl, younger than the Princesse héritière (Crown Princess) tip-toed in.  
  
^"Big sister...? Are you mad that our father is coming home?"^  
  
Tearesse smiled down on her younger sister. ^"No Rebeccque. Things just aren't normal right now, and I don't want our father coming home to see his kingdom in a small state of disarray..."^  
  
Rebeccque, the younger princess of the kingdom, shook her head of straight blonde hair and took her sister's hand. ^"Don't worry, he won't blame you for it all. In any case, have you seen my bear?"^  
  
Once again, the older royal smiled. Their father, the King, had once taken them both to a circus, a display of trained animal tricks. Rebeccque had seen a bear and immediately demanded one. Her father wouldn't give her a real one, but had appeased her with a stuffed one made of a honey brown bear pelt and small black beads for it's eyes. Now she always had it, and sometimes could been seen speaking to it.  
  
^"I think one of the servants might have taken it for cleaning, sister. Why don't you ask around?"^  
  
Rebeccque nodded happily and trotted to the door, holding up her skirts.  
  
As soon as her sister was gone, Tearesse sighed wearily and waited. Her father would be back towards the evening, and she had to prepare herself, mentally and physically.  
  
~*~ In the English Castle.... ~*~  
  
Tristan strided with confidence into the hall, with Serenity and Joseph walking uncertainly behind him. Joseph tried to look important by holding his head high and puffing out his chest, holding his arm in a regal way that allowed his sister to take it. She giggled at her silly brother, and took the arm as the walked.  
  
The prince rose from his seat at his father's side as they approached, and then, before Tristan could dip into a kneel, surprised them all by enveloping the young minstrel into a large hug.  
  
"My lost friend! I thought you were gone from us forever! When I gave you leave for what you called "light travelling" I did not know that you would find your way all the way to heathen territories!"  
  
"My prince!" Tristan sputtered. "I was not lost! In fact, I bring companions as well!"  
  
"I was wondering...." came the voice of the King, "who these young ones you'd brought with you were........"  
  
The prince finally let go of Tristan and peeped behind him. "Aaahh!! Byzantines! Why on earth did you ever bring them!?"  
  
"My Prince Yugi, I brought them because their great home in Constantinople was besieged by the Ottoman Turks and their grandmother bade me. But one has something for us that you may find interesting...."  
  
"I'll say...." the prince muttered, and strode directly up to Serenity. "Pray tell, Tristan my good man, what is this maiden's name?"  
  
Serenity colored, but replied on her own. "Your Majesty, my name is Serenity."  
  
"My dear, while you are here, I am ever at your service." With that, he took her hand and kissed it. Serenity blushed pleasantly, and Joseph colored for an entirely different reason. He let out a low growl and his eyes narrowed, and Tristan immediatly sensed danger.  
  
Going up to Joseph, he took the boy's shoulder. Joseph quieted as the prince relinquished his sister's hand, but he kept a wary eye on the prince for the rest of the morning.  
  
"Your Royal Majesties, this young man, Joseph, has some information for you...."  
  
The prince returned his attention to Tristan, and the king turned his eye in his direction.  
  
"Well, hearing news of the Byzantine seige would probably...." At that moment, the king was interrupted by extremely loud heralding trumpets. "Well, that would be the call of the duke. Let him in, doorman. Son, let our guests stand to the side for our esteemed Duke."  
  
After Tristan and his friends were shuffled off to one side, the doors were flung open and light poured in.  
  
Striding in with proud confidence came the young duke. His long black hair was tugged loosely into a tie at the back of his head, and his green eyes sparkled with his own feelings of personal importance. His fine clothes of black and red fit him well and only served his proud and regal figure. His entourage scurried after him, flanking him. The herald spoke loudly over all.  
  
"Announcing to your Royal Majesties of England, the Duke Devlin!"  
  
The Duke, upon the announcment of his name, bowed with a flourish to the royalty. "I am graciously pleased that your majesties have invited me to your great castle." He said with a deep and thrilling voice. A shudder ran through the auburn-haired girl off to the side.  
  
The King rose to greet the Duke. "Duke Devlin, your thanks are well recieved. We indeed hope that your stay with us will be a pleasant one, and that all of your needs are served. I do hope that you'll be dining with us this evening?"  
  
"With your royal invitation, who would want to decline?" The duke replied eloquently.  
  
"Good, good," the king said. "Now I will call a servant for you to show you to the area where you and your entourage will be staying, so you may rest."  
  
The duke nodded with a large smile, and a voice called from behind.  
  
"I'll show him if you don't mind, Your Majesty...."  
  
The herald became flustered for a moment, then announced surprisedly, "Announcing the Royal Advisor, Seton!"  
  
And into the lit chamber stepped a man of tall stature, even if he couldn't be much older than the prince and the duke. His short and official looking brown hair and piercing deep blue eyes immediately gave him the aura of authority, and when he spoke advice, his tones and guestures made any but the most experienced with him believe that he spoke truth without even hearing his words.  
  
Any in the room could almost immediately feel the room become thick with mingled feelings. Tristan, looking over at the prince, saw the royal young man's face become contorted with ill hid loathing, and he himself hid a sigh. It never ends, he thought wistfully. Looking over at his Byzantine friends, he saw awe. This must have been exciting for them, since in one day they've suddenly met four regal figures of England. Joseph's large brown eyes were lit with wonder, and Serenity's were alight with something different.  
  
So many dashing men...too few eyeballs to gawk at them with, Tristan thought with a smirk.  
  
After Seton had payed his repects to the King, he turned in Tristan's direction. "So I see that the kingdom's favorite minstrel has returned from hither and thither....and brings a Byzantine pair with him." This remark drew the Duke's attention in their direction as well. Seton stepped closer, his cloak sweeping about him and a large smile crossing his face that was none too friendly. He peered at the girl, who seemed to look at him with respect and awe, and then the boy, older than her, who looked at him with defiance for looking at his sister like that.  
  
"And by the looks of it, not much of a pair this mongrel and maiden make. Wouldn't the girl be more fit to stay with a person of higher stature than her scruffy compainion?"  
  
Joseph bristled and his body tightened, doing everything he could to keep himself from jumping this man of regal importance. Tristan and Serenity touched Joseph lightly and he seemed to calm. The king looked at Seton and shook his head.  
  
"You should treat guests of our prince more kindly, Seton." The Prince Yugi looked up at his father, wonder in his eyes, but soon quenched it. "They come from the ravaged city of Constantinople, and bring me news and tales."  
  
Seton bowed low to the King. "I am sorry if I had offended his Royal Majesty the Prince by simply speaking my opinion. Mayhaps if I sent them to be cleaned from their journeys the boy would not look as if he'd just rolled out of a puddle."  
  
Joseph couldn't help but bristle again. What on earth did he ever do to this guy!? He'd just gotten here!  
  
The Prince stepped forward towards his father. "Your Majesty, your leave to take my "guests" so that our esteemed advisor may speak with you about his offer?" He accented "guests" on purpose, to highlight his father's push of them upon him. Not that he didn't mind, especially with the girl Serenity, but he would have liked to be asked first.  
  
The king waved his hand, and the prince nodded at the three. They took their leave, walking behind the prince, and bowing respectfully before they left the room.  
  
The Duke Devlin looked out after them all. "They were really Byzantines from Constantinople, your Highness?" The king nodded, and the duke's eyes widened. "Well, this shall certainly make my stay more interesting. In any case, I accept the Royal Advisor's gracious offer." He nodded at the advisor Seton, giving him a winning smile. The advisor did little but nod in return.  
  
"That's wonderful!" King Solomon said. "Now it is my royal advice that you settle in, honored guest, and prepare for a feast tonight!"  
  
The Duke bowed and snapped his fingers. His entourage immediately fell in behind him as he respectfully excused himself from the King's Hall, the doors clanging shut behind them all dramatically as a servant scurried up, ready to show the Duke to his residental area.  
  
~*~  
  
"Don't mind the advisor, Seton, Byzantine. He gets under my skin too." The Prince walked briskly in front of the trio, Serenity having to practically skip to keep up with the taller boys.  
  
Joseph took the opportunity of having barely anyone else around to speak directly to the Prince. "Really, your Highness? I mean, I didn't do a THING to him, and he just runs his mouth..." Tristan put his hand on Joseph's shoulder again, a silent warning not to speak of the advisor like that.  
  
The Prince only smiled though. "Yes, he gets under my skin like that as well. You can say we aren't the best of friends. Pray, I never did get your name. What is it?"  
  
"Joseph Wheelman," he piped up.  
  
"And I am Yugi," said the Prince. He usually didn't give out his name without his title attached, but he could tell already that he'd like this Byzantine person. After all, they already had something in common, the prince thought with a smile.  
  
The four were walking along an outdoor walkway with an overhang of stone, and soon they came to a corridor of finely painted and decorated doorways and wall hangings.  
  
"These are our guest halls. This one is two wings from where the Duke is staying, so I doubt you'll be bothered easily here. I would suppose Tristan would like to take a room with his guests?"  
  
Tristan nodded without even thinking it. No way he'd been travelling with them for almost three months only to leave them at the castle all alone!  
  
Prince Yugi only nodded. "Alright, this door can be for Miss Serenity's room," he said with a smile in her direction and a small scowl from Joseph's, "And the next one to the right can be for her companion..."  
  
"Pardon the interruption, but they're siblings, your Highness."  
  
"Siblings? Ahh, thank you Tristan. Alright, in any case, Joseph's shall be to the right of Serenity's. And Tristan, if you want the next one down...."  
  
After they'd been pointed and shown rooms, the prince had to leave on business, but sent servants to help settle the three in. A messenger was sent to his mother's home saying that Tristan would be staying for awhile, while Joseph and Serenity were scrubbed and cleaned.  
  
Soon after, another messenger was sent to the rooms.  
  
"His Royal Highness the Prince Yugi of England requests his guest's presence for the banquet tonight in the honor of his Excellence the Duke Devlin tonight."  
  
With that word, Serenity was sent nearly into a tizzy. "Brother, Brother! We're to DINE with royalty!!"  
  
~*~Translations for the French ~*~  
  
(1) "It's your father!!"  
  
"Ah! My father!?"  
  
"It's true! The King returns!!"  
  
"Oh my...no...no..."  
  
"Yes yes!!"  
  
(2) "PRINCESS TEÁRESSE-MARIE!!"  
  
"Oh my.........What is it?"  
  
"IT'S YOUR...."  
  
"YES YES YES!!! MY FATHER!!!!"  
  
(3) Zut = Darn  
  
Zutsokaki: Oo; Euh?  
  
Brood: *snicker* Yeah, that's what I think every time you come into a room... "Zut!"  
  
Zutsokaki: *busying himself with beating up a large thing that appears to be a clone of himself* Haw haw haw....you're VERY witty, aren't you? Thought of that yourself? AND I SWEAR THE NEXT TIME YOU ACTIVATE THIS ROBOT OF ME I'LL KILL YOU!!!!  
  
Brood: *sweatdrops* Just shaddap. WOW haven't we met alot of great people this chapter! Didn't I just blow EVERYONE'S ideas of the Duke out of the water! XD!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: Come to think of it...since you said that dub names would be used...it was kinda obvious...  
  
Brood: Well, Seto made his grand entrance today anyway, as Seton, the advisor! Yay! AND SO DID MYOTSIMON! The master thief, of course! And his pupil, did everyone get who he is? Hehehe... by the way, Rou is pronounced like "Row." Okay? Now everyone be patient, I got lots of work before I get the next chapter out....  
  
P.S. In case you were lost on the whole Robo-Zutso thing, he went to visit another authoress for a week awhile back. I needed SOMETHING for my anti- museish co-host, so I built a Zutso-bot! Only I tweaked it's personality gears a bit....and made it obedient and nice! Hence, why it was vacuuming and whistling at the beginning....Hehehe...Zutsokaki REALLY hates the thing... 


	4. Banquets and Visions

Brood: [hides from onslaught of angry reviewers who've been waiting] SSOOOOOOORRRRRYYY!!!! I can make all the excuses I want, but the truth is I'm lazy, okay? Now, some things have changed since the last posting here. First, we found out recently that ZUTSO-KUN NEEDS GLASSES!!!! [cackles]  
  
Zutsokaki: Shut up. They make me look smart AND cool!  
  
Brood: Yeah, and we all know he needs all the help he can get there.  
  
Zutsokaki: ................die.  
  
Brood: NOPE!!!!!!! Oh yeah, and in an effort to make himself look cool, he got a new haircut! It's less mullet-y now. I'll get a picture of it soon. Ooh! And the picture will come as part of a NEW SITE! It looks alot like the old one, for lack of creativity, but there are new buttons!!!! :P I'll put the link in my bio once it's pretty much done.  
  
Now enjoy the story!!!!!!!!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
()()The Royal Palace, France()()  
  
"PAPA!!!!!!!!!" Princess Rebeccque threw herself at her father, the King of France, and he hugged her tightly.  
  
The Princesses' father came back only a few moments ago, and the moment he handed off his horse to a stable boy and stood to his full height, Tearesse-Marie remembered, quite unbidden, his rage and angers. She stiffened, standing back about ten feet, and hoped for the thousandth time that day that he wouldn't blame the state things were in on her.  
  
The King Armand was a tall, lean figure, with a prominent straight mustache, kept neatly trimmed. All of his hair was grey, and his smile was kind. But when things didn't go his way, he could fly into a temper that Rebeqque could only seem to be able to calm.  
  
The maids and servants in the palace whispered that he had a thin temper because his wife never gave him a son before she became barren, but his daughters knew it was because of this war going on. It had been going on for such a long time that most maids or servants only regarded it with a passing "Humph!" and no thought as to why such a trivial thing like the English could ever bother their king.  
  
And Tearesse-Marie REALLY hoped not to trigger that temper right now.  
  
As her father coddled Rebeccque, he looked over her and saw Tearesse.  
  
"Fille...venez à votre père." ("Daughter....come to your father.")  
  
He was being formal, speaking using the formal "vous" form of "you" instead of the more familiar "tu." He was addressing her as a leader of France obviously. She blinked quietly and stepped forward.  
  
"Je suis heureux que vous soyez retourné sans risque, père."  
("I am glad that you have returned safely, father.") If he was going to be formal, then she could be to. No reason she should extend affection to him right now. She didn't even know if she was safe from his rage yet.  
  
After the necessary greetings and formalities were exchanged (And Rebeccque feeling the tension radiating off of her sister), they all went to prepare for the banquet, which was being held in honor of the King's safe return.  
  
As Tearesse-Marie was being strung into her corset by a handmaiden, she couldn't help thinking the conversation topics that would come up. Her uncle, the Grand Duke, would be there certainly, and when her father brought up how France was doing....she knew that her uncle would pin the stricken condition of the people on her.  
  
She sighed deeply, her lady maid confusing it for a sigh of discomfort at the corset's tightening.  
  
"I am sorry, madame. Shall I loosen the strings?"  
  
"No, no. They are fine. Don't worry. Just get me my dress, Isabelle."  
  
"Yes, madame. Right away."  
  
With that, the girl scurried off to get the deep plum-colored floor length gown that Tearesse would be wearing. It was ruffled at the shoulders with ivory lace and poufs, and the neckline was round and scooped a bit to show off what the corset did to her bosom. She had the seamstress add a bit of lace to trim the neckline to give herself a bit more modesty though, even though she was told that the neckline was very fashionable. The skirt was flounced, and the bottom trimmed in lace as well. Her slippers had been dyed a few days before and been left to dry by a terrace, and now matched the purple hue of her dress.  
  
Her dark brown hair, after dressing, was piled up high on her head in twists and curls, helping to assert her looks to match her status as the "Princesse-heritere," and a delicate diamond tiara was settled on top. She looked in the mirror while the maiden in charge of her jewelry clasped an intricate necklace around her neck.  
  
"Why can't all of my people enjoy this kind of prosperity......" she thought bitterly, looking at her admittedly lovely image. She stood quietly and thanked her hand maidens, walking out of her room and down the ornate hallways towards the banquet hall.  
  
()()Guest Chambers, King Solomon's Castle, England()()  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIYYYYYEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Please, Master Joseph, sit still!!!!! We need to wash you!!"  
  
"I'm good washin' myself, thanks!!! Just.....you're girls!!!! Go on!!!!!! Get out of here!!!!!"  
  
"But Master Joseph, we're modest women, we won't say anything, please, just let us get this travel soot off of you...."  
  
"AAAAAAIIIEEEE!!!!!"  
  
The girls scurried out of his bathing room, and looked at each other, confused. The one in charge just looked at the younger girls.  
  
"........What did we do wrong?," the girls asked their overseer.  
  
".....Nothing girls. Nothing. I suspect he just didn't have female handlers while he was in the Byzantine lands....you've all heard about those foreign nobles. Strange ways. He must have been raised with all male handlers."  
  
The girls looked at the high ranking maid and nodded. She must be right. Foreigners did have strange ways, after all. They all moved to the girl, Serenity's, room, to see if the girls in there needed any help.  
  
Serenity had never felt more pampered in her life. She was washed with firm, but gentle hands in warm waters, perfumed with oils that smelled like flowers, and her hair brushed and brushed again until it glistened. She got to wear a lovely dress, a dark green that offset her auburn hair nicely. In her hair, an emerald clasp was placed to hold her locks away from her face in an elegant manner. Dainty slippers, soft as feathers, were put on her feet, and she wore pretty jewels around her neck. She looked at herself in a mirror as the girls finished on her.  
  
"Surely.......this can't be the same Serenity who left the ravaged and beseiged city of Constantinople!! I just....can't believe it," she thought as she twirled around. She thanked the girls profusely until they were red in the face to the collars of their immaculate maids dresses. Being a guest of the prince was fun!  
  
A young servant boy was fetched to help Joseph dress, and soon he stood outside of his room in a white long-sleeved top, poufy in the shoulders and arms, and firm around the waist. He wore forest green trousers with a matching vest, to match his sister's colors. The long ends of his hair were pulled into a thin ribbon, and his black boots went up to mid-calf, and a leather belt finished off the look nicely.  
  
He thought he was quite the handsome man, and had spent a good ten minutes posing in front of the mirror when he had done. Finally the boy who'd helped him dress pushed him out of the door to wait on his sister. He didn't have to wait long. When the door opened and his sister stepped out, his jaw dropped.  
  
She looked so different from the dirty, yet glowing girl he had seen to her room earlier. She even held herself differently, from the confidence that the clothes and pampering had given her. She smiled as she looked at her brother.  
  
"Joseph, you look very handsome." She smiled, her dark eyes sparkling.  
  
".........Amazing, Sere....you've never looked better!" Joseph held out his arm jauntily, and the red-faced Serenity took it. She looked at the servants milling about, and she asked innocently, "Where might we find the banquet hall...?"  
  
They recieved a flurry of directions from various servants at once, and when Serenity assured Joseph that she got the gist of what they were all saying, they set off.  
  
Joseph held his head high and somewhat pompously as he led his sister through the hallways, and walked with something nearly of a swagger. He was feeling very good indeed. Serenity looked over at her brother and patted his arm playfully, smiling at his antics.  
  
Just before they reached the chamber leading to the banquet hall (both of their stomachs suddenly in their throats), Tristan ran out, obviously having been watching for them. He looked fairly good with brown trousers and a vest, and an ivory shirt. He motioned for them to stop.  
  
"Hey you two.....wow you look GREAT!" His eyes lingered on Serenity for a moment, and Joseph colored, a scowl coming across his face. Tristan didn't miss it, and stopped with a sheepish smile, getting to his point.  
  
"Okay guys......best behavior okay? Try to eat neatly, make VERY polite smalltalk when spoken too, and um.......don't mind if the Prince and Advisor start snipping at each other...it happens alot....." Tristan grinned at him, and Joseph smiled back.  
  
"Hey, as long as someone gets a crack at that Seton, I'm fine!" Joseph smirked and prepared to walk past Tristan, Serenity snickering at his arm. "Hey, it's in here, right?"  
  
"Uhh, yeah. It's in there. Oh, and by the way you two...if someone questions you about your.....um......lineage....just go with whatever sounds good, okay?"  
  
Joseph paused. "What....do you mean by that, Tristan?" He stared at his friend intently, and Tristan smiled innocently.  
  
"No time time to explain right now! They're waiting for you two!!!" Tristan shoved them at the door, and the doormen opened the huge entrance as they stumbled closer.  
  
The man at the door motioned to two trumpeters, and they blared the welcome.  
  
"ANNOUNCING TRISTAN STORYTELLER, AND HIS GUESTS, LORD AND LADY WHITTING OF CONSTANTINOPLE!!!!!"  
  
Joseph's eyes bugged and he nearly tripped. Serenity let out a small, "eep." Tristan merely shrugged sheepishly and gave them a gentle push. The king, seeing this behavior, stood and smiled at them.  
  
"Do not be afraid. My table is open to you, siblings of Constantinople. Make yourself welcome, and give us more news of your homeland while you enjoy the food and drink of England!" The king had already seemed to be enjoying some of that food and drink, as the demolished turkey leg on his plate and the half empty wine goblet indicated.  
  
The others around the table turned and looked at the two, who were extremely red in the face by now. The Prince Yugi was smiling as well, and the Duke Devlin mirrored that smile, while adding some kind of seductive glint into his eyes. The Advisor Seton was scowling, of course, and some other nobles had looks of pure curiosity. There were only a few women at the table, being the wives of the higher up nobles.  
  
Across from the Prince Yugi, who was seated at the right side of the rectangular table, close to his father, was a young woman with long blonde hair with very dark purple eyes. She was the only woman at the table who seemed disintrested at the visitors, and in fact, the only one hardly paying any attention. She obviously seemed like she didn't care about the visitors.  
  
(And......) Joseph noted, (the only one here without an obvious husband.....)  
  
When he saw this woman, his jaw had dropped. He'd get the story of WHY he and Serenity were suddenly nobles from Tristan later. First, he had to go and meet this person. He tugged at her arm lightly.  
  
"Sere.......c'mon. They're waiting for us."  
  
"But......Joseph.." she whispered at him. "They think that we're nobles....."  
  
"Don't worry about that Sere...I'm sure Tristan's got a great reason for this...."  
  
Serenity looked ahead, where all the guests of the king were seated. She looked around, and saw the Duke, Seton, and the Prince Yugi.  
(............Okay. Maybe just one meal as a noble.)  
  
She smiled and started walking as well. The king smiled and had the servants pull out two chairs, one beside Prince Yugi, and one beside the young blonde woman. Serenity was directed beside her, and Joseph sat down beside Yugi, who gave him a quick smile.  
  
The torch lighting of the banquet all gave off all the flickering light they needed to find the food by, and the long wooden table held plenty of it. Joseph had to contain himself from eating too fast or too messily, as Tristan had warned him against. If he were a noble, he had to act like it.  
  
Tristan had been seated a few more places down, below the Duke's level, and was watching to two carefully. "So far so good......" he muttered quietly over his pheasant.  
  
When they had mostly finished eating, the king looked pleasantly at all of them.  
  
"Now my friends.....let's hear stories of Constantinople! My son and daughter would love to hear how things are in the Byzantine lands!"  
  
Joseph and Serenity looked at each other. Joseph's eyes flickered to the woman beside his sister quickly.  
(Daughter....?) He thought. (Could she be a princess?)  
  
The thoughts were jolted from him quickly, as the king looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Ahh......well.......Your Highness....Constantinople...was..............." Joseph stammered, and the Princess looked at him oddly.  
  
Serenity saw her brother starting to falter, and jumped in immediately. "Constantinople used to be a thriving city that was the center of trade to the Eastern lands of silk and oddities. But the Turks started invading long ago, and right now, all that's left of the Byzantine Empire is the city of Constantinople. It's currently under seige, and your minstrel, Tristan, bravely took us from there at our grandmother's bidding. It was very dangerous....."  
  
Joseph shot his sister a grateful look, and the king spoke.  
  
"Yes, Tristan told us all about your daring escape.........just how many of the Turkish archers were firing at you as you ran in between their camps?"  
  
Both Serenity and Joseph sweatdropped. Prince Yugi leaned forward, his eyes wide open with interest. The princess looked at them incredulously.  
  
Tristan dared to speak at this moment. "At least thirty, Your Highness! Joseph fended off fifteen by himself with a sword, and Serenity shot at them with arrows! It was very harrowing, Highness!"  
  
The king let out a huge guffaw of approval, clapping Yugi on the back. "Daughter! Fill my goblet for me, will you! I need a drink after thinking of these nice clean creatures, a Lord and Lady of Constantinople, fighting off so many Turk invaders!"  
  
His daughter, the Princess, stood quietly, her face expressionless. She reached for the large pitcher of wine when her father added, "And fill the glass of the lad and lass by us, they must be thirsty for simply thinking of their daring escape!"  
  
The Princess's hands slipped a bit at this. She glared at her father, and it was obvious that she didn't believe a word Tristan and her father had thrown them about the two.  
  
"My dear Princess Marian, please! I know you have the softest hands in all the land, but I'm sure your grip is firmer than that!," her father exclaimed. The rosy color of his cheeks was really starting to stand out, and it was plain that he'd already had a bit too much to drink. Yugi put his hand on his father's shoulder, and the Duke Devlin chuckled while Seton scowled.  
  
The Duke, moved by the playfull nature of the king, stood to address the congregated nobles, his glass raised as Princess Marian filled the goblets (Joseph practically needed his whole glass filled, and Serenity only needed a few droplets herself).  
  
"Good King Solomon, I , Duke Otto Devlin, thank you for the hospitality of your table and your fine and glorious home! Let us have a wonderful time together, and, most importantly, here's to a quick and decisive victory over the French!"  
  
There was a chorus of "Hear hear!" from around the table, and many drank to the Duke's toast. Seton glared at various people over the rim of his goblet as he drank, but his eyes lingered on Joseph and Yugi the most. Yugi didn't miss this, and stared back with equal coldness, something amazing from those warm purple eyes of his.  
  
Seton mouthed "North Courtyard, midnight," and Yugi mouthed back, "I will be there." Then they turned back to the festivities without so much as a single hint to anyone else that anything was amiss.  
  
As Otto Devlin drank, his eyes kept lingering to both the Princess Marian and the "Lady" Serenity. He had come to this castle with every intention of sweeping the Princess off her feet and taking her as his bride and Duchess. From there, he could convince that he and Marian were better monach material than Prince Yugi, therefore handing the heredity down to them. Technically, even though Marian was two years older (And dangerously close to Old Maid-hood) than her brother Yugi, he as the sole male was the true heir to the throne of England.  
  
It was said that the purple eyed siblings of England would never marry. Princess Marian was cold and callous to all except her father and brother, and payed only minute attention to any suitors. The Prince Yugi didn't seem interested in girls at all, only concentrating on keeping his sword sharp and focusing his wary eye on the doings of the Advisor Seton. But only a few knew of Yugi and Seton's thin tolerance of each other, so it was mostly said that the Prince simply had not met his womanly match yet.  
This had upset King Solomon when he'd first heard these talkings. If neither of his children produced little ones of their own, then the nobles would have a hayday figuring out who was more legitimate for the throne, and may even spark civil war.  
  
The attention that Yugi's eyes were giving "Lady" Serenity delighted the King to no end, and through the dinner, the King encouraged talk between the two. The Duke tried butting in now and again, because even though he was there for the Princess, he could still amuse himself with lovely ladies of foreign lands in the meantime. The Lady was kept well amused due to this, and her brother tried striking up conversation with Marian.  
  
"So Princess Marian....ummm.....what do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
Her blonde head whipped around, seemingly offended that he would dare speak to her. Yugi leaned over to Joseph and chuckled in his ear, "Watch yourself with my sister. Her bite is far worse than her bark."  
  
".......I heard that, dear little brother." This was the first time the whole night that Marian had spoken at all. Her voice was low and sensual sounding, and sent thrills in Joseph's spine. It was clear that the sensuality was not intended. It was just.....a part of her normal voice.  
  
The King, watching this exchange, saw more opportunity for his children. "My dear Marian, since the young Lord is interested in the doings of the land, why don't you give him a tour of the grounds tomorrow?"  
  
Marian sent her father a look that seeped and dripped of venom, but replied, "Yes, my father."  
  
Joseph, for some reason, didn't notice the evil in her voice. He was too busy celebrating to himself. "Yesyesyesyesyesyes....." Yugi shot him a look of sympathy. Any man other than himself and his father were subject to scathing remarks and "accidents" while they were with his sister. He hoped that Joseph loved pain, both emotional and physical. Because that machosism would sure help.  
  
()()Outside the Palace Walls, England()()  
  
Menenox stood, staring at a vine that would take him up the grey stone walls. "Yes.......this will do...." His deep voice said quietly.  
  
Rou watched from a distance, questioningly. "Master, what are we up to at this hour?"  
  
"My dear Rou, we are going to spy on a Royal Banquet. I have a feeling that those Byzantines are going to lead me to something very very large.....and I want all of the up to date information I can eavesdrop."  
  
Rou was never one to question his Master's motives in doing anything. He only asked what they were doing, and he took his answer as absolute truth.  
  
He and his Master then scaled the wall, finding foot and handholds that no other man could have located so easily. Landing nimbly on the other side, the slid like shadows across the courtyard, and stood by the long, narrow windows that peeked into the hall. They crouched behind the nearby bushes, craning their ears close to the windows, out of sight from any passing guards.  
  
"Rou, I want you to look in the window and tell me how many you see," his master mouthed. They both knew how to read lips exceptionally. Rou nodded and slowly craned his head so one eye could peek in, and he mouthed all he saw at the table.  
  
"...........and then there's a black haired noble in red, probably the Duke that arrived today..."  
  
"Otto Devlin," Menenox mouthed back. Rou nodded and continued.  
  
"The Advisor, that Seton fellow. Then there's the two Byzantines, like you thought. Joseph and Serenity......those were their names, right?" Menenox nodded, and he continued. "And the King...Princess....and......Prince................."  
  
Rou's eyes widened as he saw the Prince. There was a horrible, sinking feeling of deja vu, and suddenly his heart was gripped with more crushing pain than he'd ever experienced. He bit his tounge and clasped his hand over his heart, stifling the low groans that he was suddenly emitting. His master was on his belly, coming towards him under the window now, and Rou slumped over, and on the insides of his eyelids, visions came.  
  
There was sand. So much sand. There was a village burning, and the blood running all over that sand. The village glowed, and seven items rose from it. Then, suddenly, an aged King of the Sands held them in his hands, and handed six of them to trusted priests in odd garments. The seventh was placed around the neck of a young boy with tri-colored hair and purple eyes. Then suddenly, the young boy was taller and holding the crook and flail of the king, and a white-haired theif was bearing a wrapped body before the shocked priests and new young king.  
  
Then with a horrifying jolt, Rou was back, in his master's arms, a piece of cloth shoved in his mouth to further stifle any noise. His heart still hurt badly, and after a few deep, shuddering breaths, he looked up at his master.  
  
"What happened?" Menenox mouthed. Rou shrugged, his confused eyes boring into his master's.  
  
"Don't understand. I suddenly felt so much pain..." Rou mouthed back. He felt wary about telling his master that the pain came from seeing the Prince, and that he saw visions from it as well. He forced himself from his Master's arms, and bracing himself, looked inside again.  
  
He saw the Prince, laughing at a joke told by the Duke. Rou felt nothing now. No pain or visions or anything. He leaned away, against the wall, and looked at his Master.  
  
"That's enough for tonight. You rest for now, Rou." His master mouthed. Rou nodded, not wanting to argue. He slumped sideways with no more goading. With Menenox still watching the goings on, Rou fell asleep at his master's feet.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Brood: Ooh, visions! Next chapter, we get to see more of France! Yay!!  
  
Zutsokaki: toying with his new hair You know, I wouldn't have had to get this haircut if Wingleader's and our chibis hadn't decided to cut off my bangs......................  
  
Brood: snickers But they did!!!!!! Okay, that's all for now minna-san! Review please![/html] 


End file.
